In recent years, an increase in a capacity of an NAND type flash memory to be a nonvolatile semiconductor storage device progresses and attention is paid to an SSD (Solid State Drive) serving as a memory system provided with the NAND type flash memory. In the memory system, it is desired to enhance a reliability of data storage.